Smile Bomb
by Wake Me When I Care
Summary: He made his way into their school like a force of nature. Higurashi Kagome was the "Wild" Princess of Fujimori Academy.
1. Arrival of the Wild Princess (Part I)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or Princess Princess. Those rights belong to only Rumiko Takahashi and Mikiyo Tsuda respectively. I'm just using their characters for my and your amusement.

**Pairing(s):** Oh, they will become apparent as the story goes on. Why not have some characters developments happen first?

**Author's Note:** Yes, I'm going ahead and trying to add something new to the small amount of InuYasha/Princess Princess Xovers out there. Most of them haven't been updated in forever from what I've seen, which is truly sad. Since most of them look really interesting too. Oh well, before we get this started, there is going to be AU for the InuYasha world. Uh huh, I am screwing up the InuYasha world to fit my purposes for this story. First, there is neither Feudal Era hopping nor demons. Which InuYasha characters will be showing up or being mentioned? You will just have to read, wait, and see. With that being said, I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

_**Smile Bomb **_

**Chapter 1:** Arrival of the Wild Princess (Part I)

* * *

Resting his cheek in the palm of his hand while glaring out the window with furious stormy slate eyes, Higurashi Kagome scowled deeply as the place that would be his prison came closer in view by the second through the window of the car he was being driven in.

Turning his head slightly, his eyes drifted from the school and the anger in the blue-grey depths only seemed to intensify when they latched onto the person sitting across from him.

"Are you serious about this Aniki? I can't just, I don't know, maybe promise to never do it again?"

Snorting, the silver-haired man only brought the cup of green tea up to his lips with the grace and elegance demanded of someone in his station. He was an incredibly handsome man, with great posture and a toned body that was shown off by the white suit that had deep red carnations on the shoulders; their family's crest.

His smoldering amber eyes peered briefly at the boy, before glancing back at the morning paper that he had brought along for the ride.

"If it were that easy then I wouldn't have decided to do this in the first place, but sadly _Otouto_ we both know that you would've continued with your deplorable behavior if I fell for such an excuse _**again**_."

Crossing his arms, the black-haired young male slouched in his seat with no thought to manners, and only sighed in exasperation. Bringing a hand up to fiddle with the high collar of his dark green uniform, he tapped the top golden button with a huff before leaning his head against the cool glass of the tinted window.

"Whatever, if it wasn't with you holding the threat of Dad over my head, I wouldn't even have to deal with this!"

Not saying anything in response to that, the older male snorted once more and only took another sip from his expensive teacup. Grumbling in annoyance, the blue-eyed teen turned his glare once more to the school building that was just up ahead past a gate. This was to be his punishment for his delinquency, in exchange for not telling their father (who happened to be overseas with his current wife on a world trip) about him being close to being thrown out of his school because of his lack of control over his temper.

It was the better option, it was either that or going to an all-girls school, which Kagome sure as hell wasn't going to accept.

Now many would be confused as to why an all-girls school had been an option when he was a guy right?

Well that wasn't exactly the truth.

Patting his chest, the displeased teen sneered at his _**kind**_ and _**loving**_ brother.

"I hope you know that wearing these bandages are going to be a bitch, and that I will blame you if I'm outed to the entire population as a girl due to me passing out because I can't breathe! Damn that cross-dressing freak, he said it was supposed to be a piece of cake!"

Yeah…Jakotsu was definitely going to get it for this!

Setting his teacup down just as the car came to a halt, Saotome Sesshoumaru, the eldest son and heir of Saotome Sugumi smirked at the scowling girl in boy's clothes.

"Let's be on our way little _**brother**_, it wouldn't do for us to be making your new principal wait now would it?"

The only answer he received was a larger scowl and a one finger salute.

After stepping out of the limo they were quickly greeted by almost the entire staff before they were quickly ushered into the school building. Sometimes it really amazed the black-haired girl of how much everyone kissed her older brother's ass. Of course, she had been present while her schedule was being discussed, but after it was processed into the school's system she was pushed out and told to wait out in the hallway.

Waiting for her brother to come out of the meeting with the principle, she stood in the hallway with her hands stuffed into the pockets of her slacks. Leaning against the wall next to the entrance of the office, she bumped her head against the wall ever few seconds as she grumbled in annoyance.

Closing her eyes, she cursed the silver-haired male vehemently in her mind.

How could he even think that sending her to an All _**Boy's**_ school was a suitable punishment?!

She swore that he was doing this in order to make her miserable!

The silver-haired man was after all a sadistic bastard, who lived off of tears of teacup humans and the broken souls of those who gain his ire. But maybe she was being a bit overdramatic?

Bringing a hand up, she tugged at the high collar that was now feeling a bit snug.

Though as much as she would like to just wait until a public event, and out her being female to the entire school just to get back at her tyrant of a brother. Not that she was really going to do it mind you. She knew that this was nothing compared to what kind of punishment she may have received from their father.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she shivered at the thought of what their insane father thought of as a punishment. Just thinking of what her other half-brother had to do still send shivers of disgust and terror down her spine.

Yes, it would just be better to suffer masquerading as a boy for the whole year than anything that old bastard came up with!

"WAIT UP PRINCESS!"

"PRINCESS!"

"MIKO-CHAN!"

Opening her eyes, she tilted her head slightly to the side and raised an eyebrow as a magenta-haired boy came running down the hallway. What really puzzled Kagome was the group of boys that were chasing after him with lovesick looks on their faces? Blinking in confusion, she stood up from the wall and took in the situation with a small frown.

'_What the hell?'_

As they came closer, she could almost see the tears in the guy's eyes and the flowers, bubbles, and sparkles that were a frequent thing in those Shoujo mangas that her friend Sango had forced her to read.

The fact that he obviously didn't want to be around the guys chasing him wasn't much of mystery, the guy was practically screaming for anyone to help him. Feeling that all too familiar want to interfere in something that had nothing to do with her. Kagome stepped away from the wall and stood still in the middle of the walkway.

Stuffing her hands into her pockets, she didn't have to wait long for the pink-haired boy to crash into her as he looked over his shoulder at his pursuers. Of course seeing the pink-haired boy fall back down onto the ground on his bum with a startled yelp, the guys chasing after him stopped a bit behind the magenta-eyed teen.

"MIKO-CHAN!"

Two of the boys immediately dropped to their knees and were asking after the boy's health as if he had just been shot. But two of them were standing in front of Kagome with enraged looks on their faces.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE HURTING THE PRINCESS?!"

"APOLOGIZE!"

Bringing a hand up, she stuck her pinky in her ear and sighed. Something that only seemed to agitate the boy's further. Tilting her head to the side while still twisting her finger in her ear, she glanced at them from beneath her bangs with a scowl.

"I wasn't the one running down the hall like a maniac, if anyone deserves an apology than I do."

Growling, one of the guys reached forward and yanked her towards him by her collar.

"Who do you think you are? You think you can just knock over Miko-hime and speak so rudely to us punk?"

Not saying a word, she brought her hand up to the hand holding her collar and narrowed her eyes almost to slits as she tightened her grip on the offending appendage on her person.

"No, the question here is who do you think you are? Chasing after another guy like a dog, and then putting your filthy paws on me as if you have the right…"

Lifting her head up, she missed the shocked look as well as the blush that formed on his face as her whole face was revealed to their eyes.

"You lowly mongrel! _**YOU. INSIGNIFICANT. WORM**_!"

Tightening her grip on his hand, she forced him to release her as she spun on the ball of her foot. Bringing her leg up, she snarled as she lashed out with a kick powered with pure unadulterated fury that burned within her blue eyes. Her words rang through the halls and the minds of the ones who witnessed the moment.

"_**KNOW YOUR PLACE!**_"

Flying back as the air was knocked out of him by the force of the kick. The student turned projectile, couldn't take his eye off of the small waif that had sent him packing. Unknown to Kagome, the vicious smirk that was on her face, the way that the non-existent wind caused her uniform to flutter, and how her ponytail swirled around her body like a banner plus the overall beauty that she possessed had a devastating effect on those who witnessed the scene.

She had absolutely no idea what she had started with her dynamic entry into Fujimoto Academy. Before the boy hit the wall, two words slipped from his lips before all fell black for him.

"Wild…Hime…"

Mikoto Yutaka couldn't believe what he was seeing.

One of his more passionate admirers had been knocked away as if he were nothing more than a ragdoll by this guy who not only was smaller than the magenta-haired "Princess" himself.

He was even prettier to boot!

Watching his apparent savior in awe, he didn't expect the others around him to fall to the ground gushing about how sorry they were.

"IS THERE ANYTHING WE CAN DO?!"

The slender boy snorted as he turned around to look down his nose at them, "What you can do is get out of this hallway, you're breathing too much of my air."

Within the blink of an eye all of the guys were running down the hall, yelling their apologies to the petite pretty boy. The pure coolness that the boy seemed to exude amazed the magenta-haired boy, and stars burst to life within his eyes.

He has never seen anyone handle the situation like that before, not even Yuujiro!

The sigh that fell from the other snapped him out of his thoughts. Blue eyes peered over at him from over a small shoulder, and a small frown formed. Spinning around to face him, the smaller boy crouched down and rested his cheek on the palm of his hand. One of his arched eyebrows rose, and he tilted his head to the side.

"Well I can see why they chased you, this is an _**all-boys**_ school and you _**do**_ look like a girl."

Gaping at her, Mikoto clenched his fist and glared at the boy who nonchalantly pointed out his feminine features.

'_LOOK WHO'S TALKING! YOU LOOK MORE LIKE A GIRL THAN I DO!'_

It was only the familiar gesture of a hand ruffling his hair that stilled his anger. Looking at the other 'boy', he was surprised to see a smirk.

"But don't worry about that, I don't know what it is about you kid but I like you."

Blushing at the sudden declaration from the pretty 'boy', Mikoto sputtered as he realized that he had been called a kid by some guy who was obviously the same age as him, only to be interrupted.

"I'm happy to see that you've managed to make a friend already _Otouto_."

Pulling her hand away from Mikoto's head, Kagome turned her head and scowled at the amused smirk her brother was sending her way. Not even noticing the gaping populace around them, she placed one hand on her hip while glaring up at him with one eye from underneath her bangs.

"Whatever Aniki, I'm assuming since you're out here that your business has concluded then?"

Nodding, Sesshoumaru raised a hand to brush a stray strand of silver hair over his shoulder nonchalantly.

"Yes, I was just coming to tell you that I would be leaving now, to wish you luck and express my hope that you will make some friends during your stay…but it seems my worries were unnecessary."

Puffing out her cheeks, Kagome crossed her arms in front of her "flat" chest.

"You say that like I've always had trouble making friends!"

Deciding to not continue down that path, which would've undoubtedly led to another argument, Sesshoumaru patted the girl's head gently.

"Well, it's time for me to leave. I will see you whenever I can on the holidays…behave and try to have fun, my adorable _Otouto_."

Flushing furiously at that, the black-haired girl began swiftly punching him in the mid-section with a protest sounding suspiciously like "Don't call me adorable!" to the witnesses in the hallway. To most of the audience watching there seemed to be an aura around the two, which kept others from even thinking of approaching them, as if interrupting them would be blasphemous. Which the reluctant Princess would admit was very true, as both of them were very beautiful.

Mikoto wondered how the older male was taking all those punches without even a twitch.

They looked like they really hurt!

But moments later the older man handed the boy some papers before he left down the hallway with all the grace befitting of an Emperor, which sent the halls into a tizzy about him being on par if not above the rumored "Sakamoto-sama". Mikoto's attention was brought to the boy, who had saved him from some of his most persistent fans.

"So, is your classroom 1-B by any chance?"

For a moment the pink-haired boy was silent and only stared before inquiring, "Umm yeah…why do you want to know?"

Raising an eyebrow at the question, Kagome stared at him as if he were stupid for asking such a question.

"Because that just so happens to be my new classroom, bubblegum."

Mikoto's mouth dropped in shock, "EEEEHHHHHHH?!"

A smirk slithered onto the slender boy's face as he brought up to fingers in a salute.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome, and I'll be your classmate from this day forward."

* * *

Ha ha ha! Finally I am done with Chapter 1 of _**Smile Bomb**_!

Hopefully you all liked it, and will stick around but first I guess I should go ahead and explain a few things. The reason why Kagome and Sesshoumaru have different last names will be explained later on. Also the InuYasha is AU for this story, so no Feudal Era and no demons. If there are special powers of some sort, will be revealed later on and hopefully you'll look forward to that.

The other Princesses will be revealed in the next chapter, as well as the Student Council!

Other Inuyasha characters won't be showing up for a bit, but they will be mentioned as I'm sure you could see from this chapter alone. Well that's all I've got to say for now. See ya'll at the next update!


	2. Arrival of the Wild Princess (Part II)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or Princess Princess. Those rights belong to only Rumiko Takahashi and Mikiyo Tsuda respectively. I'm just using their characters for my and your amusement.

**Pairing(s):** Oh, they will become apparent as the story goes on. Why not have some characters developments happen first?

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone else for liking this story, and hopefully you were all able to understand that this was _**CROSSDRESSING**_ and not _**GENDER BENDING**_ like a certain someone assumed.

Here is the chapter hopefully. Since it's been pointed out that I don't _clarify _things; when Kagome is referred to as a "He" it is usually when it's another character referring to her. They don't know she is a girl, and so obviously they would think of her as a "He".

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

* * *

_**Smile Bomb**_

**Chapter 2:** Arrival of the Wild Princess (Part II)

* * *

Standing in front of a room of gawking students wasn't something that Kagome wasn't used to. Being a part of the Saotome family, even just through marriage, was a big deal for anyone in the know. It was the way of things in her previous school. Sengoku Academy, a school populated by the children of noble families that could trace their lineage back to the Feudal Era. The Saotome family happened to be one of them.

Being the only daughter (adopted or not) of one of the most powerful families in Japan had garnered a lot of attention.

'_And that only seemed to get worse when __**that**__ asshole started pursuing me! Even now I'm here because of that bastard!'_

Just thinking of that red-eyed bastard caused the fury in her heart to grow as she mused, _'I swear, the next time I see that bastard spider it will be his last day to walk this earth!'_

Clenching her fist, she grit her teeth as the air around her seemed to grow dark with her malicious intent.

This of course was unseen by all but one student, and that would be Yutaka Mikoto.

He shivered at the obvious rage that engulfed the slender boy at the front of the class, and wondered what had caused such a reaction. Of course, his train of thought was then derailed by the whisperings of the other students in the classroom.

"I heard about him, it's the _Wild_ Hime!"

"Really?!"

"I can see what you mean!"

"What are you talking about?"

"There's nothing wild about him, if anything he seems to have some kind of elegance about him."

"No, that is definitely the _Wild _Hime that was spotted in the halls before class conversing with Miko-chan!"

Immediately at that, most of the seated students shifted their gazes towards him, which made Mikoto stiffen at all the attention. One of the guys sitting closer to him with a flush on his cheeks, seemed to steel himself. Leaning forward a bit, much to the protests of the other boys, he decided that his curiosity was too much to ignore.

"Miko-chan, is it true? Is Higurashi the _Wild_ Hime?

Gulping, the pink-haired boy leaned away from the other male as his eyes darted frantically from one eager face to the next. Cringing, Mikoto was about to answer when much to his relief the teacher tapped his ruler on the desk.

"Alright, knock it off. Since you all seem so curious, I guess it's best to go ahead and have your new classmate introduce themselves hmm?"

The man looked to be in his early thirties, and despite there being some grey showing in his black hair, he was attractive in a dignified way. Just from looking at him, anyone would be able to tell that he was most likely a heartthrob in his younger years. Seeing that he had everyone's attention, he turned his body slightly so that looking towards the long-haired "boy", whom still seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"You have the floor now Higurashi-kun."

Kagome blinked slowly as she pulled herself out of violent thoughts towards a certain conniving spider, and turned her attention to the boys, whom would be her classmates for an entire year. Raising an eyebrow at the enthusiastic looks being sent her way, she wondered once more if the lack of girls has turned every guy in this school gay. Because that would be the only reason they could have for staring at her as if she were a piece of meat.

Flicking the bangs away from her face, the girl in boy's clothes placed a single hip and scowled.

"I guess there's nothing left for me to do but introduce myself, well my name is Higurashi Kagome and let's get one thing straight."

Leaning forward, she narrowed her eyes on them and watched in satisfaction as almost all the boys shivered. Though, unknown to her, they weren't shivering from fear as she hoped, well Mikoto was anyway.

"Anyone who addresses me familiarly will be taught there place, which is beneath my foot. I expect that you refer to me with the suffixes _san_ or _sama_, only girls are allowed to use _kun_ or _chan_ when referring to me."

Brushing her ponytail over her shoulder, she tilted her head and glanced at Mikoto for a second.

"The only exceptions to that rule are my friends, whom are allowed to refer to me with the suffix _kun_."

Ignoring the look of shock on the teacher and Mikoto's face, and the awe on the faces of the rest, Kagome finished with a slight bow.

"Other than that, all I can say is that I look forward to spending the year with you all and hope we have no problems."

At the sound of the bell signaling lunch, Mikoto sighed while getting up from his seat. Immediately, like he feared, his desk was surrounded by some of the more bold fans. Fidgeting nervously as they chatted away to him about this and that, he found himself trying to peer through the crowd and locate his new classmate. The other male's introduction had been something, and the pink-haired boy could tell that the others had taken it seriously.

In fact, when the boy was making his way towards his seat near the middle of the class, Mikoto swore he noticed some of the other students bowing towards him. None of them even tried to make a grab towards him, despite him remembering that he couldn't get to his own seat without slapping away several grabby hands a day.

There was just something about the black-haired male, which created an impenetrable barrier between him and these guys.

"Miko-chan!"

Jumping slightly at the call to his side, the magenta-eyed princess was looking into eyes of one of his grinning classmates. "Umm, yes?"

The guy's face brightened with happiness at being answered, and he gushed excitedly.

"Do you want to eat lunch with my friends and me? We're about to make our way to the cafeteria right now."

Noticing the glares coming from the other males directed at the oblivious student, Mikoto once again found himself being pressured from both sides. "Well, I don't want to impose…" Instantly the brown-eyed boy shook his head, and cut him off.

"You could never impose Miko-chan! I insist that you come with us!"

Feeling the heated glares being sent in their direction, Mikoto chuckled nervously while sweat began to form on his temple. This guy had no idea of what he was doing! Mikoto had been planning on asking Kagome if he wanted to go eat lunch, but he didn't even get the chance to get up from his seat before he was surrounded on all sides. For all he knows, the other boy (and most likely future Princess Candidate) might have enlisted the help of some other student to show him the way.

"Oi, move it."

Mikoto's eyes widened at the voice that pierced through the chorus of voices from the boys that stood around him. Quickly a path seemed to open up between some of the boys, which revealed the scowling visage of their class's newest addition. "Bubblegum, I want to get a better look at this school and grab something to eat…let's go."

Getting up to his feet before he thought about it, he was surprised that none of the boys seemed to stop him or try to touch him. Though, that may have had something to do with the untouchable feeling that Kagome was giving off. Moments later, the two of them were out of classroom unmolested and not harassed by anyone. Halfway towards the cafeteria, Mikoto finally couldn't hold in his bewilderment.

"HOW DO YOU DO THAT?!"

Blinking slowly in confusion, Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about Bubblegum?"

Clenching his fists in front of his chest, the boy's face flushed a bright red as he took the plunge.

"How do you make these guys leave you alone? I've never managed to get out of the classroom without being accosted by the other guys! How is it that you get them to stay out of your space?! PLEASE TELL ME!"

For a moment, the blue-eyed "boy" didn't say as "he" stared at Mikoto before a smirk slithered onto "his" pretty face.

"You know, you're pretty intense…like a girl actually…I can see why those guys can't leave you alone."

Sputtering in shock, he watched as the other laughed.

Kagome shook her head before clapping a hand on Mikoto's shoulder, snapping him out of his shock. The pink-haired boy turned his attention to the other. She only grinned widely, "calm down, I'm just playing…okay I'm not, but it's not hard to keep these mongrels in their place."

Coming to stop in the hallway, Kagome clenched her fist and stared at seemingly nothing as she continued.

"What you don't seem to realize is that you've got to establish your position among the pack since day one otherwise you'll be run over and trampled, this is especially true in an all-boy's school. Boy like you with your girlish features (Mikoto twitched, _'YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! YOU LOOK MORE LIKE A GIRL THAN I DO!_) have to be extra careful in this barren wasteland where girls are nothing but a fantasy!"

Turning to Mikoto, Kagome's eyes hardened and she frowned.

"So it's important that you present the image of being untouchable, something that would make anyone think twice of touching you or getting in your space…naturally these vermin are beneath my notice and I make this pretty clear, this is a lesson I learned from my Sesshoumaru-Aniki."

Surprised, Mikoto thought back to the silver-haired man from earlier and could see what his classmate meant. The man was very beautiful, and probably could've been mistaken as a woman if there weren't an obvious masculinity to him that dissuaded anyone from making that mistake. Plus the feel that Mikoto got from the man, made him feel insignificant in comparison and kept him from intruding on something that his instincts said he shouldn't.

Clasping his hands together, Mikoto's eyes were filled with stars.

"I wish to one day give off the exact same aura as your brother! With only a fraction of the Kingly aura he gives off, I'm sure that no one would try to harass me again."

Kagome shrugged as she made to continue walking towards the cafeteria. Slipping her hands into the pockets of her uniform, she popped her neck. "Yeah, I only manage to get a fraction of the same effect but I have to use threats of bodily harm to get my point across…that's pretty much the reason why I'm here now."

Mikoto came back to reality and hurried up to keep up with the Kagome.

"Ah, I just remembered…I want to warn you about something that you're most likely going to be dragged into."

Glancing over at the other member of class 1-B, Kagome brought a hand up to scratch the back of her neck.

"Hah, and what would this be?"

Frowning, Mikoto looked over at the increasing number of male students whom were littering the halls. Shrinking into himself at the doe-eyed looks he was receiving, he expected to be ambushed by overzealous schoolmates, but to his shock they didn't. Glancing over at Kagome, his eyes widened in awe as he took in his current companion, and hopefully new friend (yeah he had Toru and Yuujiro were good friends, but the two seemed to have more in common with each other with their lack of care for their manly pride). Kagome was showing him what he had meant not a moment ago, and even though he was with him, Mikoto felt like slinking off somewhere so he wouldn't be seen in a bad light.

The boy was slightly shorter than him, and yet he couldn't help but feel like the other was much bigger. His head was held high, his back straight and he walked down the hall with a grace only known by those of nobility. Blue eyes didn't drift from their destination which was up ahead, despite the people gawking at them from each side. No emotion was on his face, besides a certain arrogance that stated that he none of them were deigned worthy of his attention. Altogether, Kagome made such an impact on everyone that they were too mesmerized to move towards him.

Walking into the cafeteria, their attention was grabbed by voices that were very familiar to Mikoto.

"MIKOTO!"

Both boys turned their heads in the direction of the voices and saw a group of three boys coming towards them. Kagome's eyes widened for a split second, and then she placed the mask back in place. Though in her mind was another matter entirely. _'I swear with all these pretty boys, I feel like I'm being placed within a Shounen-Ai manga!'_

Watching Mikoto step forward, she crossed her arms in front of her chest and waited for him to finish his business. Looking around, she noticed how the eyes of everyone in the room seemed to be latched onto the trio standing off a bit to the side of her. Following their line of sight, she took in the three together and admitted that they looked well together, plus they had to be some of the more exotic looking guys in the school she has seen so far. Nodding, she scanned the room and her eyes landed on the place she suspected that she could buy her lunch from.

Just as she was about to walk off, a hand latched onto her wrist. She resisted the urge to follow through with her reflex to harm the idiot who dared to touch her. She looked up to see it was Mikoto, and noticed the curious looks being sent her way from the blond and sky blue-haired teen.

"What is it Bubblegum? I was just about to go get something to eat."

Mikoto gestured towards the two, whom were still watching her. "I just wanted to introduce you to my friends, Kouno Tooru and Shihoudani Yuujiro."

Seeing the eager look on the strawberry blond's face, Kagome looked over towards the two boys and brought her fingers up in salute. "Hello, my name is Higurashi Kagome, a classmate of Bubblegum's here." She said pointing towards Mikoto, whom finally realized what she had been calling him a majority of the time she's referred to him and began to protest fervently. The two boys over to the side watched as Mikoto began arguing with Kagome over the other's pet name for the strawberry blond. Yuujiro though, was watching Kagome.

As their argument was about to reach a new pitch, Yuujiro smirked and he finally decided to voice his thoughts.

"Yes, I have to agree with your early assumption Mikoto…Higurashi-kun will definitely be a shoo-in for the P-Room."

Hearing these words, the two arguing (well more like Mikoto was arguing) boys turned to Yuujiro.

"Just like Tooru-kun was, Higurashi-kun is going to be joining us soon. Don't you agree Tooru?"

Seeing the resigned look on Mikoto's face, Kagome raised an eyebrow questioningly. Next to Yuujiro, Tooru soon mirrored his smirk as he too took in Kagome in a whole. "I can see what you mean Yuujiro."

Crossing her arms in front of her bound chest, Kagome scowled.

"Oi, what are you guys muttering about over there?"

Laughing, the two glanced at each other before looking back at her and smiled.

"Don't worry Higurashi-kun, since it's obvious that Mikoto hasn't gotten the chance to warn you…then you'll most likely find out very soon."

Blinking slowly, Kagome's scowled lessened into a frown before she brought a hand up to her stomach.

"You know what, forget it…I'm too hungry to ponder on that any longer than I need to at the moment."

Turning her head in Mikoto's direction, she snapped her fingers bringing him out of his daze, "Oi Bubblegum, show me where we can get some food around here."

Walking off, she ignored the renewed protests of her classmate to his nickname with a smirk. Hearing him follow her despite this, she continued without any kind of worries. Though the words the other two had said to her didn't leave her mind. Getting some food, she and Mikoto made their way up to the roof where they usually eat to get away from their adoring public if only for a little while. Opening the door to the roof, Kagome brought up a hand to prevent loose strands of hair from getting in her face. Unknowingly, she made quite a pretty image for the three boys on the roof.

Opening her eyes, Kagome recognized the two boys she had just met, but didn't recognize the third one. Mikoto of course immediately went over to greet the mysterious third addition to the party.

"Sakamoto-sama!"

Surprised, Kagome watched as the pink-haired boy latched onto the green-haired boy and began sobbing. Raising an eyebrow once more, Kagome came over and nodded towards Yuujiro and Tooru. The two nodded back towards her when Tooru then gestured towards the one called "Sakamoto-sama".

"I'm pretty sure you're curious because of Mikoto's outburst, and since we're most likely going to be hanging around each other for a long while…this is Sakamoto, Sakamoto Akira."

Managing to placate the obviously upset Mikoto, the green-eyed boy turned his gaze to lock with Kagome. For a split second, the boy's cheeks flushed a bright red while Kagome only tilted her head to the side.

'_What was with that reaction?'_

Whatever seemed to be wrong with the boy was obviously forgotten as he shook his head, and sent an apologetic smile towards the blue-eyed "male".

"Sorry about that, but like Kouno-kun said my name is Sakamoto Akira…it's nice to meet you."

He held out his hand and Kagome stared at it for a moment, before she relented and took it, ignoring the slight gasp that left the other's lips. "My name is Higurashi Kagome, it's nice to meet you too, friend of Shihoudani-san, Kouno-san, and Bubblegum-chan." She gave a sly smile in return, and inwardly laughed at the bewildered look on Akira's face. Yuujiro and Tooru only chuckled at the nickname the black-haired "boy" had dubbed their friend. Mikoto was protesting the name given to him, when a voice broke through their little moment.

"Sakamoto-sama, Shihodani-kun, Kouno-kun, Yutaka-kun, and Higurashi-kun…"

Almost as one, the entire group turned around to see a third-year student standing in the door leading back into the school building. When he saw that he had their attention, he continued.

"The Student Council President Arisada has requested your presence in the Council room."

Tilting her head back, Kagome narrowed her eyes and frowned deeply.

"Hah?"

* * *

Whoot! I'm done with Chapter 2 of _**Smile Bomb**_!

I'm happy to see that most of you enjoyed the first chapter, and hopefully you will like this one. Now, I'm going to go ahead and finish this essay for my Psychology class, which I have been neglecting in order to give you guys something to chew on until I'm finished. Next chapter is going to hopefully be the end of the _**Arrival of the Wild Princess**_ arc of sorts. So look forward to that, as that's when the story is really going to start rolling.

See ya'll at the next update!


End file.
